


Простой план-2

by churchill



Series: Простой план [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: Мик на одну ночь заполучил Барри, а Барри заполучил Лена. Теперь Барри хочет их обоих и дальше, но не уверен, что будет нужен им парнем
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: Простой план [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636990
Kudos: 19





	Простой план-2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



Мик, дорвавшийся до Лена, трахался как помесь дорожного катка с отбойным молотком. В какой-то момент Лену показалось, что он так и сдохнет под Миком: от передоза ощущений, от гремучей смеси наслаждения и боли, от непривычно сильного оргазма, а в заднице, безжалостно растянутой немаленьким Миковым членом, так и останется грёбаная чёрная дыра. 

Лен даже потрогал себя там, когда Мик наконец слез с него, обкончав перед этим ему спину, как наглая псина, метящая территорию. Вроде всё оказалось в порядке — даже знакомо как-то: такой же раскрывшейся обычно была задница Мика, когда Лен дотрахивал его пальцами, если сам успевал кончить раньше. Хотя всё равно было странно — вот как оно, оказывается: на пятом десятке «лишиться девственности». Анальной. Мик-чёртов-Рори только что это с ним сделал. 

Лен отчётливо понял, что захочет повторить. И не один раз. 

Надо было пойти в душ, смыть с себя противно подсыхавшую сперму — и свою, и Мика. Только не осталось сил, чтобы встать. Лен лениво крутил в голове, что ещё успеет сделать до конца дня: надо же было им завалиться в койку прямо с утра. Но Лен видел лихорадочное нетерпение Мика и до ночи решил не тянуть — нахрен, лучше дать сразу, чего тот хочет, раз Лен всё равно решился. 

А в голове вдруг снова всплыл Барри Аллен и иррациональная уверенность Мика, что тот вернётся. Хотя они в очередной раз откровенно наебали его, и Аллен не дурак, он это поймёт.

— Как думаешь, Флэш дал бы кому-нибудь из нас? Так же? — Лен дёрнул головой в сторону своей задницы. Он знал ответ Мика заранее, но хотел услышать его произнесённым вслух.

Мик вытащил две сигареты из пачки; прикурил обе, одну протянул Лену; переставил пепельницу с тумбочки на кровать между ними; затянулся, выпустил дым. Словно какой-то сложной мыслительной деятельностью занимался сейчас. Лена забавляло, когда Мик так делал.

— Даст, — наконец уверенно изрёк Мик.

— Кому? — усмехнулся Лен. Если Флэш вернётся, захочет ли он иметь дело с ними обоими одновременно? Он же слишком неиспорченная фиалка, чтобы спать с мужиками, да ещё с двумя. Хотя умудрились же они передать его с рук на руки, пока Аллен был девчонкой. Лен невольно вспомнил их совместную ночь. Господи, какой горячей она оказалась! От Аллена он такого не ожидал. 

— Обоим, — пробасил Мик и придавил в пепельнице докуренную сигарету. — Хотя тебе, наверное, даст быстрее, — добавил он самокритично.

Лен только усмехнулся — он не сомневался, если Аллен вернётся, Мик непременно возьмёт своё, и Аллен никуда не денется. Сколько времени ему напророчил Мик? Неделя, может две? 

Ладно. Они подождут.

# # #

Похоже Джо догадался, что Барри соврал ему про то, где провёл пять дней: слишком внимательно расспрашивал про выдуманный Фелисити эксперимент. Хотя Барри мог его понять — если бы Джо или Айрис или кто-то из Старлабс совсем пропали бы на три часа, а потом и вовсе на несколько дней, он бы тоже здорово переволновался.

Поэтому всю неделю после возвращения Барри старался почаще забегать к Джо — то на работу, то домой. В Старлабс он согласился на серию очередных тестов с новым костюмом — чтобы задобрить Кейтлин и Циско. Плюс накопились дела. Поэтому даже со спидфорсом Барри приползал домой и сразу отрубался. Чтобы с утра снова встать и нестись. 

Но подступили выходные, дел стало меньше, тесты у Циско закончились, Джо перестал напрягаться. И в пятницу вечером выйдя с работы Барри вдруг понял, что может просто пойти домой — к Джо или в свою маленькую съёмную квартиру. Всё равно Айрис опять на свидании с Эдди... А Барри один. И одному ему хорошо, потому что он зверски устал за эти дни от попыток вернуть всех и всё в нормальное русло. 

И одному ему плохо — прошлая неделя оказалась слишком волшебной, Барри стоило признаться в этом хотя бы себе. 

Но у него не было ни малейшего представления, как это повторить. Какую найти причину, чтобы вернуться на заброшенный завод, адрес которого Барри теперь если и захочет, то не забудет. Не мог же он просто прийти и сказать: «Парни, было круто! Не хотите ли ещё по разу?»

И тогда он был девушкой. Только поэтому на него соблазнились Снарт и Рори. От понимания, какая ветреная девушка получилась из Барри, он даже покраснел. Как его угораздило? Раз в жизни оказался в женском теле и сразу же умудрился переспать с двумя мужчинами! И даже морально был готов оказаться в постели с ними обоими одновременно... Дальше Барри постарался не думать, чтобы воображение не посмело включиться в эту сторону — как было бы с ними двумя? Господи, Барри же не настолько испорченный! И он уже не девушка. У Барри даже мелькнула шальная мысль, не поискать ли мету, под чьё воздействие он тогда попал... Нет, не надо. Это будет слишком.

Поэтому он не пошёл домой — к себе или к Джо, а решил где-нибудь посидеть и выпить. Тем более, что вечером пятницы бары обычно полны, и в присутствии других людей Барри не станет думать ни о чём таком. Неприличном. Типа секса сразу с двумя.

Наверное, из-за попыток не думать Барри неожиданно для себя оказался в том самом баре, где когда-то искал Снарта. Когда Барри понял, куда именно его занесло, то всё равно решил остаться. Он готов к их встрече: ему есть, что Снарту предъявить.

Он выпил уже пару кружек пива, когда услышал рядом знакомый запах. Не тот, который подспудно ждал — озона и холода, а пепла и дыма, которым окутывал его Рори, ещё когда они работали вместе, спали вместе... Как у Барри так быстро сформировался условный рефлекс на него?

— Привет, — прогудел Рори, устраиваясь рядом на табурете, с которого секундой раньше поспешно ретировался какой-то парень. — Могу я тебя угостить? — и не дожидаясь ответа махнул бармену, указывая на себя и на Барри: — Два двойных.

Бармен расторопно выставил перед ними низкие стаканы и налил туда виски. Рори взял свой и легко звякнул им о стакан, предназначавшийся Барри.

— За тебя, детка. — И отпил сразу половину.

— Привет, Мик, — наконец отмер Барри. Не потому, что его так замедлил выпитый до этого алкоголь. Но сама ситуация. Серьёзно? Не может же быть так просто? — Как дела? Как Снарт? — хрипло спросил он, лишь бы не молчать.

— Лен скучает по тебе. И я тоже, — сказал Рори. — Заглядывай к нам как-нибудь. — Он допил залпом свой виски, достал из кармана и положил на стойку купюру, придавив её пустым стаканом. Поднялся с места и осторожно хлопнул Барри по плечу: — В любое время, детка. Будем тебе рады.

И ушёл.

Офигевший Барри проводил его взглядом. У входа увидел Снарта, тот не стал делать вид, что не заметил Барри, и кивнул. Они вместе с Рори вышли из бара.

Что это было? Что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло? Эти двое прямым текстом позвали его к себе?

К такому Барри неожиданно оказался не готов. Он думал, что придётся выкручиваться, придумывать что-то — понять бы ещё что! Но вот так? Серьёзно? Они думают, что его можно поманить как щенка, и он с радостью прибежит и будет спать с ними? Барри вдруг разозлился, а потом чуть не рассмеялся от собственной нелогичности: он же этого и хотел.

Барри крупными глотками допил виски, и его наконец-то догнало опьянение. Он, покачиваясь, сполз с барного табурета и пошёл на выход: кажется ему сегодня тут больше нечего делать.

Ему нужно понять, как вести себя дальше. Слишком мало данных, слишком мало опыта — с такими взрослыми парнями, как Снарт и Рори. Честно говоря, ноль опыта, если не считать ту неделю. Но прямо сейчас Барри слишком пьян. Он подумает об этом завтра.

# # #

Лен не удивился, что Мик затащил его в их любимый бар именно в тот момент, когда возле барной стойки обнаружился Аллен. Лен, собравшийся перетереть кое-что с владельцем бара, указал на него Мику.

— Поговоришь с ним?

Мик кивнул и с ленивой медвежьей грацией направился к стойке. Пожалуй, дело было в надёжных руках. Лен даже готов был свалить, если Мик сейчас склеит Аллена. Но когда Лен вернулся, Мик встретил его у входа. Явно ошарашенный Аллен пялился ему вслед.

— Как долго? — не удержался Лен, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Ещё неделя, — ответил Мик. — Он дозреет.

Лен только покачал головой на эту уверенность Мика. 

Уже сидя в тачке они проследили, как нетрезвый Аллен вышел из бара и медленно побрёл вдоль дороги. 

— Ты мог бы трахнуть его сегодня, — сказал Лен.

— Нееет, — потянул Мик. — Мы оставим его себе.

— Он Флэш, Мик. Он работает в полиции. — Лен знал, что повторяется, но может быть, до Мика дойдёт наконец.

— Похуй. Мокрыми делами не балуемся, — теми же словами, что раньше, ответил Мик. — Ты тоже его хочешь, так что не заливай мне. 

— Чёрт с тобой, — без особого запала ругнулся Лен. — Как знаешь. — Он завёл машину, тронулся и почти сразу выкинул это всё из головы: они планировали очередное ограбление — на этот раз в Старлинг-сити, и дел накопилось много. А с Алленом они всё равно что-то решат — когда тот появится.

# # #

Барри мучился похмельем — это было непривычно. Обычно ускоренный метаболизм перерабатывал алкоголь в разы быстрее, да и не так много он выпил накануне. Впрочем, Барри подозревал, с чего его так развезло — он не знал, что ему делать дальше. А такое случалось с ним редко. Может ли он позволить себе то, чего хочет сейчас? Было бы намного проще, если его не отвергла бы Айрис, предпочтя ему Эдди. У Барри была бы стабильная личная жизнь, любимая женщина, и даже в голову не пришло бы посмотреть в сторону двух закоренелых преступников и строить дурацкие планы, как переспать с каждым из них снова. Или даже с обоими сразу.

Да, у Барри были потребности. Он же не железный. Но он состоял на страже закона, он — Флэш, в конце концов. Большая сила, большая ответственность. Всё в таком духе. Как в комиксе про Капитана Америку.

Именно эти мысли крутил Барри в похмельной голове, заодно мечтая о бутылке холодного пива, пытаясь вспомнить, осталось ли оно в холодильнике? Как он низко пал! Он целую вечность уже не оказывался в таком состоянии — разобранном и дурном. И похмельном.

Снарт и Рори плохо действуют на него. Вот какой вывод из всего этого следует сделать.

Барри заставил себя подняться. Пива в холодильнике не оказалось, зато в ящике кухонного стола нашёлся просроченный, оставшийся от прошлых жильцов алкозельцер. И когда тот подействовал, Барри сварил себе кофе и, пока неторопливо его пил, пришёл к выводу, что встречаться со Снартом и Рори — очень плохая идея. Эти двое уже не раз обманывали его. Они не звали его в отношения, только переспать раз или два — Барри был уверен, что дальше их планы не идут. Но справится ли он с этим потом? Он уже умудрился по уши влюбиться в Снарта, а Рори ему очень нравился. И секс с ними, даже однократный, в этом вопросе не поможет. Даже если он им нравится и как парень тоже.

Больше никакого Снарта и Рори в жизни Барри.

Ещё он вспомнил, что задолжал Фелисити объяснения. И у него есть свободные выходные, чтобы смотаться в Старлинг-сити и исправить это.

# # #

Если бы Фелисити не была так откровенно влюблена в Оливера, Барри сам бы начал ухаживать за ней. Она была невероятная. И только ей Барри мог рассказать про Снарта и Рори. А заодно посмешить её забавной историей, почти анекдотом о том, как его превратили в девушку, и чтобы не волновать Джо, Циско и Кейтлин, он провёл эти дни у двух преступников, которых сам же и ловил когда-то.

— Ты бы это видела! Он просто разобрал его на детали, а потом собрал заново! — восторженно рассказывал Барри, когда они с Фелисити устроились в маленьком полупустом кафе. Что поделать, он всегда восхищался людьми, умеющими что-то хорошо делать руками. 

Фелисити, которая всё это время внимательно слушала, вдруг спросила:

— Барри, ты влюбился?

— Я? В Рори? Конечно нет! — запальчиво заверил Барри, всем своим видом показывая, что даже предположение об этом будет глупостью.

— А не в Рори? 

— Перестань. Ты же знаешь, в кого я влюблён. — Они были братом и сестрой по безответной любви: Фелисити знала об Айрис, он знал про Оливера.

Но Фелисити отчего-то не среагировала на их извечную тему.

— Барри, я не стану тебя осуждать. И ты не обязан ждать Айрис.

— А ты сама? — ввернул Барри.

— Так кто из них? — проигнорировала она попытку свернуть разговор в сторону. — Признавайся.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь... 

— Да, ладно! Оба? — Чёрт, Барри забыл, какой у Фелисити уровень интеллекта: она сразу поняла всё правильно. Потом внимательно вгляделась в Барри и спросила: — И секс был? Неужели с обоими?

Барри, у которого от стыда уже горели щёки, только с несчастным видом кивнул — скрыть что-то оказалось невозможно, только сбежать, но Барри не настолько трус. 

Фелисити рассмеялась, закрывая руками лицо.

— Не одновременно, ты не думай, — пробормотал Барри. Как будто бы это делало ситуацию более приемлемой.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб! — утешила его Фелисити.

— Что? Ты тоже? Не может быть! — не поверил Барри.

— У всех бывают в жизни неловкие моменты. — Она покачала головой. — Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Забыть как о страшном сне, — мрачно ответил Барри. — Как ты говоришь? Очередной неловкий момент в моей жизни.

— Тебе не понравилось? С обоими? Или с кем-то из них?

— При чём тут это? — возмутился Барри.

— Значит понравилось, — сделала вывод Фелисити, и Барри нечего было на это возразить. А она добавила: — Мне кажется, ты давно заслуживаешь немного личного счастья. Даже если оно выглядит несколько... нестандартно. 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался Барри. — Эй, Джо! Я привёл к тебе знакомится своих парней. Да, парней, ты не ослышался. Ой, да вы знакомы, кажется. Уже встречались в полицейском участке и в Айрон Хайтс! — спародировал он.

— Тебя только это останавливает? 

— Фелисити, это странно! Они мужчины. Двое мужчин! А я раньше даже не думал, что смог бы с парнем. А ещё они преступники! И намного старше меня.

— Как много фетишей сразу, — усмехнулась Фелисити.

— Эй, перестань! — воскликнул скандализованный Барри. — Ты не можешь такое всерьёз поддерживать!

— Но тебе было с ними хорошо? 

— Да. Очень. С каждым, — хмуро признался Барри. И в качестве последнего аргумента добавил: — Я очень боюсь в них влюбиться, — подразумевая, что он очень боится, что Снарт и Рори разобьют ему сердце.

— Судя по всему, ты уже влюблён, Барри, — сказала Фелисити. — Хуже не будет.

# # #

Фелисити раздраконила Барри своими рассуждениями о личном счастье. Хотя чего он ожидал от неё? Что эту слишком умную блондинку-хакершу напугает что-нибудь ненормальное? Да ни за что! Оливер будет полным придурком, если не начнёт шевелиться и упустит её.

Но Барри честно выкинул их разговор из головы и постарался загрузить себя работой. В Старлинг-сити случилось очередное громкое ограбление — виртуозно обчистили один из банков. Преступники с места преступления благополучно ускользнули. Барри подозревал, хотя и без всяких доказательств, что это были Снарт и Рори. Как очередное напоминание, что ему с ними не по пути. Хотя ограбление было и не в юрисдикции Барри: пусть с этим разбирается Стрела.

А потом его снова настигла пятница, когда все нормальные люди предвкушают выходные, а Барри никто и ничего не ждёт. Или всё-таки его ждут. Но он сам с болезненным упрямством пытается это игнорировать.

Он не знал, зачем и почему, но снова оказался в том баре, куда мог бы зайти Снарт. Барри умел испортить себе жизнь: Снарт там и оказался. Сидел за барной стойкой и болтал с устроившейся рядом хорошенькой девушкой. Барри даже залип на них взглядом на несколько секунд, сам не веря в то, как сильно сейчас злится и ревнует. Ему срочно требовалось выпить. Но подойти к стойке, чтобы взять что-нибудь, было выше его сил. Барри прошёл к свободному столику в глубине зала, надеясь, что официантка окажется расторопной и подойдёт к нему сразу.

Он даже сел так, чтобы оказаться спиной к барной стойке и не видеть Снарта.

А потом почувствовал знакомый запах — озона и холода. В тот же момент перед Барри поставили кружку с пивом. Снарт. Ну конечно! 

— Кажется, официантка совсем замоталась, — сказал тот и сел напротив, держа в руке стакан с виски и льдом.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Барри. 

Снарт только пожал плечами, отпил виски, поймал губами кусочек льда и захрустел им как конфетой. А сам уставился на Барри, бесцеремонно разглядывая его.

— Мы с Миком поспорили, — наконец лениво заговорил он. — Мик считает, что ты заглянешь к нам в гости на эти выходные. А я поставил на то, что ты нас послал.

— Иди ты к чёрту! — разозлился Барри. 

— Так я могу сказать Мику, что он вчистую продул? И ты не придёшь? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Снарт и задумчиво добавил: — Только он расстроится. Не знаешь поблизости ненужное здание, которое можно сжечь?

— Для вас это просто игра такая, да? — не выдержал Барри. — Всего лишь ставки, приду я или нет? Хорошо тогда повеселился? Когда подставил меня?

Барри вдруг вспомнил, как ревел в плечо Снарту, а тот успокаивающе гладил его по спине, и стало совсем стрёмно. Он просто хотел выпить вечером пива. За что ему такое? Чёртов Снарт! Барри готов был сбежать и забить на пиво. Но вдруг обнаружил, что Снарт протянул руку через стол и мягко накрыл тёплой ладонью пальцы Барри. И смотрит на него. Внимательно и без насмешки. Совсем как в тот раз, когда Барри, будучи девушкой, впервые вышел на кухню.

— Скарлет, не убегай, — тихо заговорил Снарт. — Мик правда по тебе с ума сходит.

— А ты? — вырвалось у Барри.

— И я тоже, — сказал Снарт. — Допивай своё пиво и поехали к нам.

— И ты продуешь спор, — подколол Барри.

— Неужели ты бы позволил мне выиграть? — ухмыльнулся Снарт.

«Господи, ну почему он такой!» — подумал Барри. Пора было признать, что он неравнодушен к плохим парням. К очень взрослым плохим парням, иначе как ещё объяснить, что вид ухмыляющегося Снарта так его заводит.

— На что ставили?

Снарт недвусмысленно толкнул языком изнутри в щёку, имитируя оральный секс.

— Нет, — неверяще сказал Барри. Он даже не представлял, что вечно сдержанный и язвительный Снарт может так похабно пошутить. — Нет! — Снарт ехидно улыбнулся в ответ. И Барри, понимая, что его берут на слабо и просто откровенно разводят, всё-таки шёпотом уточнил: — Типа кто кому?

— Скорее, кто кого, — усмехнулся Снарт.

Это было ниже пояса. Барри против воли начал крутить в голове варианты. Он же так и не узнал, кто в их паре сверху. А спросить об этом постеснялся. Даже в постели постеснялся, хотя, наверное, мог бы — раз Снарт и Рори не скрывали перед ним своих отношений. И чёрт возьми, только от мыслей о них он возбуждался и краснел. А Снарт всё это видел.

— Тогда зачем вам я? — с вызовом спросил Барри.

— Заменишь выигравшего. Или проигравшего. Или просто попьём пива. Как ты сам захочешь, Скарлет, — без всякой издёвки ответил Снарт. 

Когда он начинал вот так разговаривать и так себя вести, Барри чувствовал себя беспомощным. Полностью обезоруженным. А решимость не пускать Снарта и Рори в свою жизнь таяла как кубик льда в горячей воде. Один вечер же ничего не изменит? Ведь правда же? Барри решился.

Парой долгих глотков допил пиво и поставил пустую кружку на стол. Стал копаться в карманах в поисках денег.

— Я уже заплатил, — сказал Снарт, поднялся и протянул руку Барри: — Идём? — Барри взял его за руку и позволил Снарту провести себя через весь бар, игнорируя чужие взгляды.

Как если бы Лен действительно был его парнем.

# # # 

Мик был прав: пацан всё-таки дозрел. Конечно, глупо было ждать, что тот сам появится у них на заводе — даже если и знает теперь адрес. Но то, что вторую пятницу подряд Аллен упорно оказывался в их с Миком любимом баре, говорило Лену о многом: Аллену вся эта ситуация небезразлична, даже если тот и не делает что-то сам. 

В таком случае они с Миком всегда готовы подтолкнуть его в нужную сторону.

Вот и сейчас Лен вёл машину и поглядывал на сидевшего рядом пацана. Тот даже перестал выглядеть дёрганным — видимо всё-таки что-то для себя решил.

Дома Мик готовил им ужин. Он так незамутнённо был уверен, что Лен привезёт пацана вечером, что это даже умиляло.

— В Старлинг-сити были вы? — спросил вдруг Аллен.

Лен усмехнулся в ответ. Неужели Аллен настолько наивен? Они с Миком отработали ограбление чисто — разыграли как по нотам, и уж запороть потом дело прямым признанием — увольте, они слишком давно в этом бизнесе. 

— У тебя проблемы? Тебя привлекли к расследованию?

— У меня нет проблем. — Аллен задумчиво покосился на Лена.

— Я рад, — скупо ответил Лен. 

— Спасибо, — сказал вдруг Аллен, — что проблемы не у меня.

Лен усмехнулся: пацан соображает. Может они всё-таки смогут ужиться? Несмотря на то, что Мик с Леном вовсе не собираются позволить перелицевать себя в законопослушных граждан. А Аллен — всё ещё Флэш, и что с этим поделаешь? Лен и не уверен, что хотел бы что-то менять.

# # # 

Мик наготовил еды как на взвод солдат. Лен подозревал, что всё-таки Мик волновался за исход дела с Алленом. Пусть лучше снимает стресс так, чем опять сжигает что-то — у Лена был присмотрен вариант на крайний случай, но даже заброшенные здания в какой-то момент заканчиваются.

Они, совсем как тогда, сидели на кухне втроём, ели, пили пиво из бутылок; Аллен с Миком обсуждали очередную раритетную тачку, притащенную им на прошлой неделе в цех. А потом ещё что-то. Лен слушал их разговор и курил. И ему было хорошо. Лену и с Миком было неплохо, но они знали друг друга как облупленные — совсем как старые супруги. А пацан привносил в их привычное общение что-то другое, новое, живое. Неиспорченное, что ли. И Лен очень хорошо понимал Мика с его настойчивым желанием «оставить пацана себе». 

Это они даже не добрались до постели.

Ближе к полуночи, после ужина и выпитого пива, возникла та самая неловкость, которую Лен ожидал — Аллен явно не знал, как ему быть дальше. Лен даже мог представить себе, что тот крутит в голове. Вежливо поблагодарить за ужин и свалить? Или остаться? Но если остаться, то с кем из них? И как сказать об этом вслух? И дальше в таком духе.

Лен не торопился — наслаждался замешательством пацана, а ещё ждал, что предпримет Мик, который выглядел таким довольным, словно отхватил в личное пользование Кадиллак мамы Элвиса и перекрасил его в чёрный.

Они с Миком, само собой, не договаривались ни о чём — в таких делах планировать что-то, только портить. Но Лен был готов к любому исходу — даже к тому, чтобы подхватиться сейчас и по сигналу Мика сказать: «Пока, голубки. Разбирайтесь без меня», и свалить куда-нибудь. Да хотя бы вернуться в бар и посидеть там ещё с виски. 

Пацан нерешительно переводил взгляд с Мика на Лена. 

— Оставайся сегодня у нас, — вдруг пробасил Мик. — Покажу тебе завтра тачку.

— На диване? — с заметным облегчением спросил Аллен.

Мик только пожал плечами. Лен отчего-то ждал, что он всё-таки даст понять, что хочет остаться с пацаном наедине. Но Мик просто начал убирать со стола. Аллен подорвался ему помогать. И даже спидфорс подключил, смотрелось это забавно — как он сметал со стола грязные тарелки, быстро убрал пустые бутылки.

А потом завис рядом с чистым уже столом. Мик подошёл к пацану сзади, обнял его со спины и начал целовать в шею. И пацан поплыл — прямо видно было, что его сразу повело. Он повернул голову к Мику, начал ловить губами его губы. Мик развернул пацана к себе, они долго целовались; Мик лапал пацана уже за задницу, а тот даже не сопротивлялся. 

Лен никак не мог перестать на них смотреть.

Мик оторвался от губ пацана, прижал его к себе, обнял, поцеловал в висок и сказал:

— Детка, давай-ка сегодня с нами.

Аллен согласно кивнул, а потом оглянулся на Лена. И тот вдруг понял, что Аллен напряжённо ждёт его решения.

— Идите в душ, я за вами, — сказал Лен.

— Ты же не уйдёшь? Не уходи, — вдруг словами через рот выдал Аллен. Лен даже прифигел слегка.

— Никуда я не денусь, — ответил он раздражённо. — Идите уже. Дайте покурить спокойно.

Аллен и вправду потащил Мика в душ. Мик только довольно улыбнулся Лену — типа «ну я же говорил». И никакого намёка на то, что Лену всё-таки стоит убраться — уж это-то он точно различал. Вот чёрт! Лен вроде бы сам это всё устроил. А сейчас и не понимал, готов ли к такому.

Он выбил из пачки сигарету и затянулся.

Мик с пацаном из душа вернулись довольно быстро, хотя Лен ждал, что они потрахаются прямо там. Но похоже, что нет. Видать Мик и вправду собирался сделать всё честь по чести.

Лен нарочно торчал в душе дольше обычного. Вода стала совсем холодной, смывая и остатки опьянения, и возбуждение заодно. Можно было хоть на всю ночь тут застрять, но как-то уж совсем глупо.

Когда Лен пришёл в спальню, Мик вовсю трахал пацана: поставил его на четвереньки и брал сзади. Пацан прогнулся в пояснице, уткнулся лицом в подушку и без стеснения подмахивал Мику. В свете ночника они смотрелись контрастно: обожжёный огромный Мик и худой жилистый пацан с гладкой кожей. Трахались они увлечённо, постанывали и даже не заметили появление Лена. Мик придерживал Аллена за бёдра, равномерно и сильно поддавал своими, потом ускорился, сбился с ритма и кончил, вжимаясь пахом пацану в задницу. Тот, похоже, кончил в этот момент тоже, потому что хрипло протяжно выдохнул и стёк на кровать из рук Мика.

Лену как по мозгам шибануло этой сценой. Словно он и не торчал уйму времени под холодной водой.

Мик вытащил из пацана член, стянул с себя презерватив, завязал узлом, оглянулся, чтобы бросить в мусорное ведро, стоявшее у стены, и увидел Лена. Довольно улыбнулся ему, зашвырнул презерватив точно в мусорку и сказал:

— Чего стоишь? Давай к нам.

Аллен приподнял голову и посмотрел на Лена. Губы у него были зацелованные. Глаза шальные. Чёрт, как же Лен его такого хотел! Пацан похлопал по постели приглашающим жестом.

Мик растянулся с другой стороны. И Лен всё-таки шагнул к кровати, лёг на смятые простыни рядом с Алленом. 

И тот сразу же потянулся к нему весь — словно это не его сейчас затрахали до состояния медузы. Полез целоваться, зашарил рукой у Лена в паху. И это был такой контраст с обычным поведением Аллена — который смущался, кажется, всего — даже намёков, буквально, как несколько часов назад в баре. Это и в прошлый раз потрясло — каким Аллен оказался в постели, совсем без тормозов, словно дорвался до Лена и брал что хотел и как хотел.

А ещё Лен невольно сравнивал Аллена с тем, когда тот был девчонкой. Разницы особой не было. Конечно сейчас у пацана был член, а сисек не было, да и подбородок был колючий, хотя и не слишком. Но запах и сочетание внешней хрупкости с ощущением плотных мышц под гладкой кожей — всё было таким же.

Когда Аллен полез пальцами Лену в задницу, тот оторвался от поцелуя и удивлённо уставился на пацана.

— Ты же проиграл, — нагло сообщил тот. 

— А Мику ты подставился, потому что он выиграл? — съязвил Лен.

— Ну это же честно? — ответил Аллен. — Разве нет?

Когда жизнь Лена успела измениться настолько, что его ебут уже двое?

Лен только махнул рукой, развернулся на живот и позволил всему случиться. Аллен трахался торопливо, даже дёргано, будто и вправду дорвался и боялся, что отберут. Зато когда он потянул Лена на себя, заставив встать на четвереньки, Мик лёг на спину и, как под днище любимых тачек, подлез под Лена и начал ему отсасывать. Всё вместе это оказалось охуенно, и Лен кончил так сильно, что без сил навалился на Мика, а следом Аллен распластался на них сверху.

Им определённо стоит оставить пацана себе.

Кажется, Аллен успел потом смотаться в душ. Лен этого не запомнил, потому что вырубился почти сразу, только в полусне почувствовал, как кто-то замёрзший пристраивается между ним и Миком.

# # # 

Барри проснулся от того, что с одного бока ему стало холодно. Он приподнял голову, пытаясь понять, где он. И через секунду вспомнил. Ох, он сделал это! Переспал с ними двумя. Ну технически не сразу, а по очереди. Но переспал! Это снова оказалось круто. И он вчера трахнул Снарта! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Вчера это казалось не настолько пугающим.

Барри огляделся. Рори ушёл. В душ. Или на кухню — кажется оттуда уже пахло чем-то вкусным. Снарт тихо спал, уткнувшись в подушку. 

Барри не удержался, придвинулся к Снарту и провёл рукой по спине. У того была такая гладкая на ощупь кожа. Барри очень нравились шрамы Рори, хотя это тоже было до чёртиков странно — балдеть от неровной кожи, от явных следов ожогов. Но то был Рори — всё это ему шло, как и запах дыма. Но и Снарт тоже нравился — как раз своей гладкостью, как затянутый в доспех ледяной рыцарь. 

Чёрт, такими темпами Барри окончательно влипнет в них обоих.

Снарт под осторожными прикосновениям Барри пошевелился, приподнял голову и хрипло сказал:

— Доброе утро, Скарлет.

— Утро, Лен, — отозвался Барри. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— В смысле? — Снарт перевернулся на спину, и Барри нахально устроил свою руку на его почти безволосой груди.

— Ну это, — Барри покосился взглядом вниз, намекая на задницу Снарта.

— Долг есть долг, — усмехнулся Снарт. — Всё хорошо, Скарлет, не переживай. А ты?

— Я тоже хорошо, — счастливо улыбнулся Барри.

Потом провёл рукой ниже, под одеяло и дотронулся до члена Снарта — тот был твёрдый. Понятно, что утро, у Барри тоже стоял, но ни вчера, ни в их первый он так и не насытился Снартом.

— Хочешь? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Барри. — Хоть как.

Снарт сначала с интересом вгляделся в него, а потом развернулся всем телом к Барри и потянулся к его заднице, ощупал пальцами между половинок и разочарованно пробормотал:

— Чего ты уже такой тугой?

Барри нашарил под подушкой смазку и сунул её Снарту, а сам лёг на живот.

— Давай.

Чёрт, его даже затрясло от мысли, что Лен сейчас трахнет его. Просто возьмёт и трахнет, когда Барри уже парень. Вчера ему понравилось чувствовать в себе Мика. По ощущениям оказалось даже круче, чем когда он был девушкой. Но Снарта в себя он хотел не меньше. Может, даже больше.

Снарт навалился сверху, щёлкнул крышкой тубы, потом скользкими пальцами стал разминать, а потом начал вводить член, и было немного больно, но и одновременно так здорово, что Барри задыхался от восторга. Потом спохватился:

— А Рори? То есть Мик?

Снарт замер ненадолго.

— Никогда не парься по этому поводу, Скарлет. Можешь быть с Миком, можешь быть со мной. Или с нами двумя. Как захочешь.

Барри согласно кивнул, а потом уткнулся лицом в подушку, наслаждаясь тем, как Снарт берёт его сейчас. 

Он влюбился, он определённо влюбился. Ещё до всего этого. И, кажется, сразу в обоих. Чёрт, как же Барри влип! Но он подумает об этом завтра. Глупо о чём-то думать, пока тебя трахает Снарт.

# # # 

Это было до чёртиков забавно. Лен уже и припомнить не мог, когда он в последний раз трепался в постели. Он очень редко снимал кого-то на ночь. Зачем, если есть Мик? А с Миком они не стали бы такую пургу нести с утра.

А потом пацан и вовсе предложил себя. И Лен не смог отказаться. Какой пацан был классный! Отзывчивый, горячий, и отдавался так, словно очень-очень хотел Лена. 

Мик наверняка с кухни слышал, что они тут трахаются. Но даже не заглянул к ним. Ничего, Лен свалит днём куда-нибудь, позволит Мику с пацаном побыть наедине.

А сейчас Лен просто наслаждался. Он даже кончил раньше, привычным движением развернул пацана за бёдра к себе, чтобы, как делал это с Миком, отсосать и дотрахать пальцами. Он любил это делать — когда собственное возбуждение уже не давит на мозги, возможность почувствовать губами и руками неприкрытое удовольствие другого. 

Удовольствие Мика. А теперь ещё и пацана.

Тот кончил чуть ли не после первого же движения и, даже не успев отдышаться, потащил Лена к себе с явным намерением поцеловать.

Лен представил себе, как у него сейчас несёт изо рта, и не дался. Может с Миком он бы и не стал с этим париться, а тут не мог. Или пока не мог?

Пацан явно расстроился

— Скарлет, я в душ. Поцелуи только после него.

Пацан с недовольным видом кивнул. Словно осуждал Лена, словно плевать ему было, как от него пахнет и Лен нравится ему любым. Невыносимо! Как он может быть таким милым?

Потом мелькнула шальная мысль, что надо будет предложить пацану примерить то самое платье. Если он оказался настолько без тормозов, то может не откажется?

# # # 

Барри пришёл после душа на кухню. И невольно испытал чувство дежа вю: снова горкой горячие блинчики на тарелке, запах кофе, джем в банке; Снарт сидит с сигаретой за столом, Рори у плиты; а когда Барри заходит и садится, тот целует его в щёку и ставит перед ним кружку с кофе. Всё как в те волшебные дни. И даже лучше, потому что Барри теперь знал, что Снарт и Рори были с ним не только потому, что он был девушкой. Они оба просто были с ним.

Барри остался у них на весь день. Лен после обеда куда-то ушёл, а Мик прямо в цехе сначала отсосал Барри, а потом трахнул его на заднем сиденье той самой раритетной тачки. И Барри был совсем даже не против. 

Барри остался у них на ночь. Они всё-таки сделали это втроём: Барри трахал Мика и одновременно отдавался Лену, и это было настолько охуеннно по ощущениям, как не было с ним, наверное, никогда. Даже если сравнить с получением спидфорса.

В воскресенье Барри нужно было уйти — он пообещал Джо появиться на семейном обеде с Айрис и Эдди. И даже обещал помочь с ним. Перед этим стоило заглянуть домой, переодеться, остыть и попытаться хоть как-то стереть с лица счастливую ухмылку человека, у которого с личной жизнью настолько всё хорошо, что уже просто неприлично.

— Мне пора бежать, — сказал Барри, отодвинув пустую кружку из-под кофе.

Он всё-таки опасался, что сейчас уйдёт, и сказка закончится. Лен и Мик не позовут его обратно, а сам он не решится напрашиваться.

Снарт переглянулся с Рори и поднялся из-за стола.

— Я тебя провожу.

Барри поцеловал Мика на прощание, а тот обнял его и сказал:

— Только не теряйся, детка.

Когда Барри следом за Снартом вышел из здания, тот сказал:

— Не убегай сразу. 

Барри отказался от протянутой Снартом сигареты, стоял и смотрел, как тот прикуривает, потом затягивается и выдыхает дым. 

Снарт докурил и выкинул сигарету. Притянул Барри за полы пиджака к себе. Поцелуй был горьким с привкусом табака. Снарт, всё так же удерживая Барри, сказал ему на ухо:

— Можешь пообещать мне кое-что? — и когда Барри неуверенно кивнул, сказал: — Возвращайся сегодня. Или завтра. Как только сможешь. Обещаешь?

Барри, который ожидал от Снарта чего угодно — от просьбы помочь им с Рори что-нибудь ограбить до какого-нибудь безумного сексуального фетиша, от облегчения даже рассмеялся. Он попытался сделать шаг назад, но Снарт держал его крепко — и руками, и взглядом. И явно ждал ответа.

— Да, — сказал Барри. — Обещаю.

Он с радостью выполнит своё обещание. Может быть, даже сегодня вечером.

# # # 

Весь обед Айрис влюблёнными глазами смотрела на Эдди. Это было привычно, непривычно было только то, что Барри, кажется, стало на это плевать. Он то и дело проваливался мыслями в последние два дня, хотя честно старался держать лицо и делать вид, что у него всё по-прежнему. 

Когда Айрис начала рассказывать о каком-то новом проекте в редакции, а Барри снова отвлёкся и уплыл в воспоминания, как круто ему было между Миком и Леном одновременно, Джо встревоженно спросил:

— Барри, ты в порядке?

— Кажется, он влюбился, — с понимающей улыбкой заметил Эдди.

— Барри? — сразу заинтересовалась Айрис. — В кого?

— Ничего подобного, — пожал плечами Барри, хотя его распирало изнутри. Он поймал внимательный взгляд Джо, которого явно не убедила показная невозмутимость Барри. И невольно вспомнил, как рассказывал Фелисити про возможное «знакомство с родителями». 

Ладно, решил Барри про себя. Если дело дойдет до чего-то серьёзного в его отношениях с Леном и Миком, он что-нибудь придумает. Какой-нибудь способ, как сказать об этом Джо.


End file.
